


It's a Secret

by allourheroes



Series: This Isn't White Collar [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants John to see it. (White Collar-inspired AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. More White Collar AU?

“I should stop you. Take you in for this.” John eyes Sherlock carefully, the weariness in his voice giving away the fact that he won’t. It has and always will be, even if he’d like to pretend otherwise, an empty threat, but something he feels needs to be said, anyway.

Sherlock’s eyes are glinting madly as he grins, hands stuffed in the pockets of what John has come to assume is his favorite--if not _only_ \--dressing gown and nudging a shoulder towards the canvas almost modestly. _Almost_. He’s still got that expression that tells John he may be teetering on the brink of insanity in his glee at this particular picture. “Look at it.”

John rubs his eyes, “I am, Sherlock.” He takes a step forward, a pointed glare shot towards Sherlock to indicate that he’s taking this very seriously, and studies the forgery. “It’s beautiful,” he says, and although Sherlock seems pleased with himself at that, he knows it’s not what the other man is waiting for.

Sherlock is still watching him expectantly, an eyebrow raised.

“I know you think I know, but…you should know that I don’t.” It’s one of those things John is rapidly becoming used to. In a way, he’s happy Sherlock expects more from him than other people, but, in another, it’s extremely _frustrating_ \--not to mention a bit _embarrassing_ \--because he doesn’t live up to those expectations. Not that Sherlock seems to mind, particularly. It mostly seems like he just enjoys testing John.

“What do you see?” Expression never faltering, Sherlock tips his head and John sighs, leaning in further to study the details.

After a couple of moments, he pulls back, taking in the whole picture once more and trying to decipher it from there. His gaze flickers to Sherlock and back at the painting, lips pursed, “Wider brushstrokes, more vivid colours.” He lets himself take another look at Sherlock, hoping for some indication he’s on the right track.

Finally, Sherlock frowns, his patience snapping. He leans over John’s shoulder, excitement pouring off of him as his mouth can’t help but turn itself upright again. Pointing to the upper right side of the painting, he speaks close to John’s ear, “It’s there, John. Do you see it?”

“What--” John squints, then opens his eyes wide, “Oh.”

It’s the closest thing to a love note he’s ever received, at least from someone who wasn’t five years old.


End file.
